


King Koopa the Conqueror

by SexulPenut



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Death, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexulPenut/pseuds/SexulPenut
Summary: Bowser finally had enough of Mario and took care of him forever. With him out of the way, he turned his sights on Peach and the Mushroom Kingdom.Note: The only violence in this is Mario x Bowser and is also where the death tag comes in. Always looking for feedback to improve my writing.
Relationships: Koopa | Bowser/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool
Kudos: 14





	King Koopa the Conqueror

Bowser stood on the deck of his airship with his hands on his hips, and glared into the distance where he knew the princess’s castle was. It irked him to no end that he was stopped at every turn by that damned plumber. Everytime he was about to get the kingdom, about to get Peach in his chambers, or about to try and live out his life comfortably that damned man was there. He just jumped and wahooed over everything, and stomped his dreams flat into the ground. No more, Bowser vowed, this land will bow to me, its rightful king, once I take care of that damned Mario.

He turned away from the green grass to his son. “Prepare the Koopalings. Tonight we take the kingdom once and for all.”

“Mario will just stop you.” Bowser Jr. grumbled, but not quite low enough. With a chilling calmness, Bowser picked him up and brought him close to his face. The boy could smell his rancid breath and see the hate burning behind his eyes, and it scared him.

“Not this time Jr.,” Bowser looked around at all his minions caught somewhere between confusion and fear. “Tonight will be different. Tonight,” He raised his voice to a roar. “I will take care of Mario, and then no one else will be able to stop me!” A wicked laugh tore from his lips, and he dropped Bowser Jr. who scrambled away to get his brothers before Bowser could change his mind. “No one!”

* * *

Mario was enjoying his first free day in a long time. He sat in his house out in the countryside with a drink in hand and a magazine in the other, but his thoughts were focused on Peach. It had been a while since Bowser had last kidnapped her, and he was starting to miss her. Some part of him realized that a relationship based on saving a damsel in distress wasn’t the best, but the other part loved the thrill of taking the princess out of her cage and pounding her. He started to slip his hands into his pants as one of the sweeter memories played in his mind when a large crash that shook his house caught his attention.

“What-a tha fuck?” Mario asks only to be answered a few moments later by a familiar booming voice.

“Mario!” Bowser roared as he stomped closer to the house. “Get your ass out here!”

Mario jumped from his chair and ran to the door, grabbing a mushroom along the way to get to fighting size. He screwed his face into an angry snarl before throwing the door open and facing his enemy.

“What-a do you want, Bowser?” Mario called, but only got a chilling laugh in response. Never before had he seen this expression on Bowser’s face. His eyes flashed with a coldness his wide smile didn’t match.

“I want you gone, Mario.” He called back as he shortened the distance between them. “Whether that means you run out of here with your tail between your legs, or I crush you beneath my feet, I don’t really care.”

“I’m not going to run.” Mario charged before Bowser could get prepared. He reached the towering lizard and slid between his legs, but to his surprise, Bowser didn’t stupidly grab for him and instead fell backwards. He barely rolled out of the way of that heavy wall of spikes, but Bowser seemed ready for that too. Bowser's arm came crashing down onto Mario’s back and knocked the wind out of him, stunning him for a few moments. A few moments too long.

Bowser scooped him from the ground and held him by the neck. “Goodbye Mario.” With a quick squeeze and wet crunch, the plumber was no more. Bowser dropped his limp form to the ground, and something about it struck him as funny. After all this time, all this hell, he had finally won. His triumphant roar echoed all the way to the castle.

* * *

Princess Peach couldn’t believe her ears. Town after town fell to the Koopalings, Bowser was on his way to the castle, and no one knew where Mario was. She couldn’t believe it. After all this time Bowser had the upper hand, and all she could do was sit on her bed and wait. 

She didn’t have to wait long before the sound of the main gate crashing down and the screams and yells of battle reached her ears. She drew her knees close to her chest and waited, shivering more and more with each second that passed. Her hope shattered when she felt the vibrations of heavy footsteps ascend the stairs.

“Priiiinceeeeess.” A gruff voice called from below and her heart skipped a beat. She looked fervently for a way out, but the only exit was a window a few hundred feet up. 

For a moment, it actually seems like the best option as claws scratch at her door, but she doesn’t have a chance before the door slammed open and nearly fell off its hinges. She slowly turned around in terror to come face to face with Bowser. The manic expression on his face dashed all hopes she had of him simply finishing her off.

“Bowser.” She can barely force the words past her throat.

“That’s my name princess.” He chuckled as she started to back away, only to trip and fall onto her rear on the bed. “I see you’re getting ready already.”

“N-no.” She started to get up, but he had already reached her and forced her back onto the bed. At that height she came face to face with his giant, throbbing, red cock, and he watched her soak it in with a stupefied expression. Never before had she seen one that large. A new wave of fear washed over her as she realized what was about to happen. “Please don’t.” Peach begged. “I can’t take that.”

“But you will.” Bowser growled and grabbed her head. She opened her mouth to beg some more, and as much as he enjoyed hearing that, he used the opportunity to force her head on his cock.

The tip of it filled her mouth a few seconds before the heavy musk and salty taste assaulted her. Peach tried to push away using his thighs, but he overpowered her and slowly forced it down. Inch after inch made its way down her throat. Tears stung her eyes as it pushed farther than she had ever taken one, as it stretched her mouth so wide it almost dislocated, and she started to choke. He forced it down even farther down her throat, bulging it outwards, as she frantically clawed at his thighs in an attempt to get some air, but it only turned him on more. Watching her writhe as her face turned red and drool poured down her chin was the best feeling in the world.

Somehow, she managed to make it far enough for her nose to mash against his scaly pelvis without passing out. The pulsing of her throat on his cock was amazing, but he finally relented and pulled her back to the tip, giving her a moment to catch her breath. Peach couldn’t take anymore with her throat already burning and tears streaming down her face, but when she begged for him to stop with her eyes, he just smiled.

“No mercy until I feel good.” Bowser snarled, and slammed her all the way back to the base of his cock. This time he grabbed her head and started slamfucking her face, only giving her a few seconds of air between thrusts. Something inside Peach broke. The rock-hard rod smashing against the back of her throat, the musk assaulting her nose, the rough treatment, all of it was too much. Her hand slipped beneath the hem of her pink dress, and she began furiously rubbing against her wet slit. She didn’t care about anything other than the heat and the thought of his thick load filling her belly. 

The sight of the princess broken at the end of his cock was too much for Bowser. WIth one final thrust, he buried his cock down his throat and let loose. The thick white liquid flooded into Peach’s mouth faster than she could swallow it down, and it began to spurt out of her mouth and down her tits, mingling with the spit. The strong taste of his salty cum was all she needed, and starbursts began to mingle with the dark spots covering her vision. With a satisfied groan, Bowser pulled the trembling princess from his cock, savoring the look of her mouth and dress coated with cum.

“One thing left to consummate my rule.” He chuckles, but it fails to get any reaction from the half conscious princess. With a loud tear, he tears the dress from her, and she finally lets out a slight squeak of protest. Bowser feasted his eyes on her body, running his hands over her smooth skin. He traced one finger from her navel to her breasts while the other traveled down to her drenched slit. Peach gasps as he slips a clawed finger into her pussy, more gentle than she expected, and slowly starts to stroke, working out low moans. Her hips start to buck against her will, and Bowser takes the hint to start speeding up. It isn’t long until he has slipped in another finger as he pounds away at her slit, stretching her out in preparation for his cock.

The other hand starts massaging one breast. He starts slow, coaxing out more moans and shivers, until he can’t hold it anymore and starts mauling at her breast. Peach lays there and enjoys it, too lost in the pleasure to care anymore. All thoughts of Mario or her fallen kingdom are gone. All thrown away for a taste of his cock.

“Please,” She moans. “I need more.” With how much she has been writhing, bucking, and moaning, Bowser didn’t need to hear it to get the picture, but those words sound so good to his ears.

“As you wish.” He pulled his fingers out and grabbed her thighs to spread her legs. Peach let out a moan as his cock pressed against her, but he didn't push it in, letting the sight of his cock about to defile her swollen pussy and the feel of her lightly bucking against him burn into his memory.

“Why are-” Peach is cut off by a scream of ecstasy. His hard rod filled her up with warmth, more than Mario ever could. Bowser started ramming her with a bestial intensity, each thrust battering against her womb. She could only take a few thrusts before pleasure exploded inside of her, wracking her whole body with ecstasy. Bowser smiled as she shook and screamed, having the perfect view of the princess’s most secret expression.

Something snapped in him as well when he saw her face, and he fell forward onto her, pulling her into a deep kiss as he pressed her down. Peach wrapped her legs around him as best as she could and pulled him deeper into the kiss, sucking on his tongue. She moaned for him to pound her harder, faster, deeper, but it got lost in the throaty moans and his tongue, but some part of him knew what she wanted. 

He started pounding her as hard as he could, shaking the bed with every thrust and tearing away at her guts. She loved every second of it. Every thrust was ecstasy, bringing her to climax again and again until she could barely remember who she was. Until she was lost in a white hot pleasure. Bowser slamfucked her for half an hour, thankful for his Koopa stamina, loving every second inside of Peach as she constantly spasmed around his dick trying to milk it dry. Loving every whorish moan from the once prim and proper woman. Loving the power he had over her. 

After those thirty minutes, Bowser felt his balls clench up with his oncoming load. He let out a loud howl that mingled with Peach’s own cries as he bottomed out inside her. His cock pushed past into her womb, bringing her to a final shaky climax, as load after load of his hot, white cum filled her up. Peach couldn’t hold all of the cum, and it leaked out all over the sheets.

They held each other as they rode out their orgasms, intertwined in a loving kiss. Peach wished she could hold him there forever with him filling her up, wished he could keep pounding her into the bed until there was nothing left of her, wished they never had to part. To her dismay, he pulled out a few moments later, his cock pulling out with a squelch.

“There will be plenty of time for me to fuck you later.” Bowser laughed at the obvious look on her face. “I’ll breed you like the bitch you are.” He slipped a collar with a chain around her neck, and pulled her to a sitting position so they could look eye to eye. “Every night I will make you mine. Every night until it kills you.” He dropped her back to the bed. “Until then, my subjects need to see their new king.” Bowser walked out onto the balcony with his hands held high in triumph and his half flaccid, red cock hanging down with pride. He scanned the carnage among the now silent plaza with glee. He was now King Bowser of the Mushroom Kingdom. 

All hail the conqueror.


End file.
